This invention relates to innovations and improvements in axle suspensions for trucks and trailers and in certain components of such suspensions. More particularly, the invention relates to such suspensions wherein a single-leaf leaf spring has an eye formation at one end by which it is pivotally connected to a mounting bracket on one side of a chassis side rail or frame member while the opposite end of the single-leaf leaf spring is connected to a mounting bracket on the frame member by a new and improved attachment part which permits an acceptable amount of play or relative movement between that end of the spring and the frame mounting bracket while at the same time anchoring that end of the spring to the frame mounting bracket in the event the pivotal connection at the opposite end becomes broken or unattached. Intermediate its opposite ends the single-leaf leaf spring is mounted on the adjacent end of the axle and supports an air cushion or air bag which provides a substantial portion of the support for the chassis.
One advantage of the suspension of this invention is the omission of an additional leaf having a so-called "military wrap" formation that embraces the spring eye end of the single-leaf leaf spring. This omission is permissible since even with the spring eye freed or detached from its bracket, the opposite end of the single-leaf leaf spring is connected to the frame mounting bracket in a sufficiently secure manner so that the end of the axle on which the single-leaf leaf spring is mounted will not become loose and uncontrolled while the vehicle is brought to a safe stop.
In view of the foregoing, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a suspension system whereby the fore-and-aft movement of the movable end of its attached leaf spring is reduced to a controlled range.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a suspension system which serves as a relatively consistent contact surface for its attached leaf spring.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a suspension system which mounts to a leaf spring and serves as a relatively consistent contact surface therefor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a suspension system which serves as an additional safety mechanism for a leaf spring.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a suspension system which enables its attached leaf spring to be free of unnecessary hardware components.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a suspension system which enables its attached leaf spring to be free of a military leaf wrap.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a suspension system which enables the system to include a single-leaf leaf spring on each side of the vehicle for supporting that side of the vehicle axle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a suspension system which enables the suspension system to comprise a lighter-weight suspension system.
It is finally another object of the present invention to provide a novel component part of a suspension system which reduces the manufacturing costs of the system by eliminating the need for otherwise necessary parts thereof.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: